


Frozen By The Wife

by SnowBeary



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, F/M, Love is in the Air, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBeary/pseuds/SnowBeary
Summary: Kael'thas Sunstrider looks forward to lavishing his love, Jaina Proudmoore, in over-the-top extravagance every year during Love is in the Air. While previously understanding and patient with his materialism and public displays of affection, Jaina prefers they spend the holiday alone together, simply enjoying each other's affectionate company. Now that they're married, Jaina has less patience in what she suspects may be his failure to respect her wishes in how she'd like to spend the celebration together.





	Frozen By The Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Kael'thas managed to formally court a young, cinnamon roll Jaina during their time in Dalaran. She fell in love and eventually married him, and now they live together in Silvermoon. For the sake of my sanity in writing anything for this couple at a max of 1500 words, I imagined that most of the original lore drama did not happen, and they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Written for The Purple Parlor's 2019 Love Is In The Air - Random Romance Challenge on Discord. This story is also dedicated to my friend CeruleanElf, who I've been RPng a Jaina/Kael AU with for several years now. Her depiction of Kael'thas is really the only one I know anymore at this point.

 Kael’thas brushed aside his sleeping wife’s sunshine blonde hair and gently nuzzled his face into her neck. His hand explored the familiar shape of her waist, slowing to rest on the curve of her hip. Jaina moaned softly in satisfaction and stirred as he gently pulled her in to spoon against his warm body.

 “Good morning, dalah’surfal,” he kissed her neck softly.

  “Mmm, it’s quickly becoming a _very_ good morning.” She smirked and wiggled her hips against him as he chuckled, pulling her closer.

  “Indeed,” he kissed her cheek. “I hope you’re well rested, as I plan to spoil you all day.”

 Curious, Jaina opened one eye like a lazy cat. “Oh?" she purred sleepily as he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder. “Whatever did I do to deserve such adoration?”

 His lips left her skin for only a brief moment. “You married me.”

  “A trifle.” Turning to face him, she smiled and laid her head against his chest, casually twirling a strand of his long, silky golden hair around her finger. “Love is in the Air starts today.”

 Kael leaned back against the elegant pillows, put his hands behind his head and feigned surprise. “Does it?”

 Jaina leaned up to meet his gaze and eyed him suspiciously. “You know it does. Do you remember your promise -“

 He held up his hands defensively and cut her off, "'Nothing ‘over the top,’ as I believe you phrased it last year. Of course, my dear. I remember.”

 “And time alone, just the two of us. No public displays,” she corrected him.

 “Ah, yes,” he said softly.

 Breathing a sigh of relief, she snuggled back against him. “Thank you. I know that last year's Love is in the Air was our first since the wedding. It isn’t that I don’t appreciate the gestures. The parade you arranged for me was very nice.”

 “I know.”

 “As was the formal ball held in my honor. I mean no disrespect,” she said.

 “Of course.”

 “And the jewels you presented me with every day were beautiful, but-“

 “And you deserved every one, Jaina. Each is a testament to your radiance.” He lifted her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist.

 “Yes, I know you believe that, but you’ll recall my mentioning repeatedly that I don’t need such things. The only gift I’m looking forward to receiving during this year’s celebration is time with you. Nothing else,” she smiled.

 Kael looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.  “I understand you feel that way. Do forgive my fondness in spoiling you. A harmless hobby, I assure you.”

 Her brow furrowed as guilt sat heavy in her chest. It felt wrong to chide him in showing affection, despite the unnecessary extravagance of it. But it wasn’t in her nature to put such feelings on display for the world to see. They expressed their love differently, and it had always been a minor issue of contention between them. She sighed. "It’s sweet, Kael, and I know you mean well.” Jaina gently placed her forehead against his. “I just want to celebrate alone with you this year...preferably in bed,” she blushed.

 Kael was silent, and she felt his body tense. She sat up and eyed him with concern. “Is everything alright?”

 He cleared his throat and moved to get out of bed, waving her question away with his hand. “It’s nothing – a simple thing.”

 “What’s a simple thing?”

 He escaped into their closet and she heard only the rustle of fabrics.

 “Kael’thas….” her tone was cautious. “Please tell me you didn’t arrange anything publicly extravagant.”

 Kael emerged a moment later, adorned in his formal dress robes. In his hands he held one of her favorite dresses meant for special, public occasions. He held it out toward her apologetically. “My love- “

 And in that moment, Jaina felt sure he’d betrayed her wishes. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered dangerously as she flung her arm out in fury, casting a spell that encased him in ice up to his waist.

 He gasped and looked at her in surprise, chuckling nervously. “Beloved, we need only– “

 “Don’t!” She shot out of bed with the fury of a raging storm, closing the distance between them. “How often do I ask you for _anything_?!”

 “Jaina, darling –“

 “SHH!” She cut him off sharply, her index finger pointing inches from his nose. “How could you not take into account my feelings during a holiday that’s supposed to be about _us_. Or is it only about how you wish to express your love?! I love you, too, Kael’thas, and today is our day - not just yours! I’m not moving from this room! You’re _certainly_ not moving from this room!” She stole a glance at his frozen lower half. “We are enjoying this holiday alone together, or you can enjoy it by yourself!!”

 Still holding her dress, careful to not let it touch the ice, Kael looked at her thoughtfully and shivered. He spoke gently, as though he were coaxing something wild to settle. “My dear, as I was trying to explain, we will simply address the crowd quickly, give our blessing to start the celebration, and the remainder of the week’s festival will belong to us. Pending any unforeseen emergency we may be needed for, I have arranged that there otherwise be no interruptions. We will be alone, as promised.”

 The anger faded from her eyes as they widened in realization. As his wife, it was a privileged obligation to bless the beginning of each holiday celebration together. It was part of a tradition, not just in Silvermoon, but in most kingdoms. The people looked to their leaders both in times of crisis and in times of joy. In her frustration, she had overlooked her own responsibilities in their partnership, putting her desires before duty and service to the people. She grimaced.

 “... Yes, forgive me.” Jaina sighed and with a flick of her wrist, the ice around Kael broke apart, freeing him. He moved to embrace her warmly, despite his shivering, and tilted her chin up so her eyes met his.

 “On the contrary, the fury of your desire in wanting my company all to yourself stirs me, Jaina. It is a gift I will never take for granted.” He kissed her lips tenderly and stepped back to hold out the dress. “Will this suffice?”  She nodded sheepishly, gently taking it from him to change.

 When she was ready, Kael clasped her hand and guided her out through the double doors leading from their room onto the balcony. Jaina took a deep breath, calming at the scent of fresh roses adorning the railing and admiring the scarlet-hued heart decorations draped across the balcony. A vast crowd of high elves erupted into applause and cheers below them. Many were dressed in reds and pinks, held flowers, stuffed animals and heart-shaped balloons. Kael'thas held her close to his side, and Jaina felt her cheeks flush red as she waved, causing the ovation from the crowd to grow louder. Kael smiled and lifted his hand, signaling for silence.

 "Today begins a remarkable celebration, especially for those who love and are loved by someone special. Your enthusiasm reminds me that our hearts are overflowing with memorable, precious moments. We are a people with a passion for life and love. All are blessed to have experienced the joy of loving and caring." Kael leaned forward, plucked a red rose from the balcony railing and held it to Jaina. "To my wife, my partner, my queen. When I look at you I am reminded of why we give such importance to the celebration of love. I surmise that I have lived two lives. The life I've lived before having known your love, and my life after. Love is in the Air in my every moment with you, in my every breath. Thank you."

 Jaina stood lovestruck upon the balcony, lost in the blue of his eyes. She glanced at the rose he patiently held out to her, and she took it. Looking at him with adoration,  she found herself uncharacteristically enraptured at his very public display of affection. Her cheeks flushed red with desire for him as she stared at the rose, then back at him.

 "Oh, I _do_ love you so." Her heart swelled and--momentarily forgetting her preference for privacy--Jaina leapt to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. The wild cheering and whistling of the crowd was a dull, distant roar in the back of her mind. Jaina broke the kiss only to breathe and eye him affectionately.

 “Perhaps we’ll take turns. Next year, let’s celebrate the way you’d like.”

 A look of relief washed over Kael. "A fine compromise, my dear.” 

 ".....and I may have overreacted with the ice block,”  she said.

 “I know,” he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “Although, I must admit; I do look forward to your affections in making it up to me.”

 Jaina chuckled shyly and held him close. “I am _very_ good at apologies.” He kissed her before she broke away to step closer to the edge of the balcony. She held her rose up in the air and addressed the crowd enthusiastically.

 "May love, and the Eternal Sun guide you!" Jaina flung the rose into the cheering crowd and turned once again to kiss her husband passionately, very much looking forward to apologizing.

 

 


End file.
